Love Is In The Air
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa. A girl who liked anything but things related to the rich. She hated royalty more than anything...and then something which she never wished for came true...she had to force herself to become the perfect princess , had to adapt to the new changes she had to act like one of the rich brats she hated. But Misaki wasn't going to give up. Giving up was never on her list.
1. Prologue

**Hello dear readers Mystearica Blaze is back with an all new story ...**

 **Ok so I gave the last story an abrupt end sorry about that**

 **This story has Usui and Misaki *Cheers***

 **Don't get scared after you read the summary I'll change it once something better comes along...**

 **But I am following the same storyline though there are lots of changes**

 **Please read it!**

 **Thanks a bunch ...**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _6:50 a.m  
_

 _Dark_

 _The first thought that came to my mind was that . Not a good day's start for a teenager like me but I for one couldn't help it . It was a Sunday yesterday and as I finished doing everything from studies to projects and I decided to act lazy which wasn't very easy . It only lasted for 3 hours 57 minutes 34 seconds . I couldn't sit around all day watching Television it got boring eventually . So I decided to do some extra studying . I did start but fell asleep with the book on my face . Now you know why was my first thought like that . Nobody woke me up and so I slept the whole night on the couch . Today for some reason I don't want to go to school . But I have to I am the student council president after all . Mum is out of the city and Suzuna is with Chiyo about which I know . With them not being there I can do whatever I want to but ...lets just get ready and get over with it . But I don't wanna deal with it . Why does my body feel so hot? Fever? Oh great. C'mon Misaki you can do better than staying home thanks to fever . And who do you expect to cover up for you? Yukimura? Also you gotta turn in lots of stuff regarding the student council and taking a day off won't help it but instead make things worse . Why can't I have another day to rest? That doesn't sound very great when it comes from my mouth . Don't worry I am not lazy , a fever can't pull me down and I am not those cheerful and naggy girls walking around with make up kits . I am Ayuzawa Misaki and... I need another minute of sleep . Please?  
_

* * *

 **Ok people this is very short for a prologue and very unlike the big chapters I usually post  
**

 **But with school and everything its very hard**

 **Please bear with me**

 **Keep reading...**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	2. Giving up is not an option

**Hello Everyone!**

 **My goodness! Its been so long since I wrote anything regarding this story!**

 **I am really sorry about that and please forgive me if things are same like "THE NEW GENERATION"  
**

 **Also this is from Misaki's POV (Point of view) but in the middle I could change it into Usui's or someone else's**

 **I present to you the next and the new chapter**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Giving up is not an option

 _Never give up on what you really want ._

 _We all know its tough to wait ,_

 _but its even tougher to regret what you gave up_

* * *

"Eh? President is in a bad mood again?"

"Yeah! Lately her mood swings happen quite often"

"Sshh! She's coming this way"

Even if they wouldn't have said it I would have known they were talking about me. But what they said was true . My mood was pretty bad today . And like always I was taking it out on the guys because they kept pissing me more and more! But the real reason that pissed me off was what happened yesterday.

 _Wow! ...If it isn't the president..._

I clenched my fists and my jaw tightened . I took a deep breath and wished that he doesn't open his mouth about anything . I did tell him the reason I was doing it . But I had shouted at him so many times that I doubted he would keep his mouth shut.

I kept walking around to make sure there weren't any rumors about me being a maid but thankfully there were none. I shouted at lots of guys for the stupid behavior which they shamelessly displayed.

I sighed . Their behavior is something I want to change first. But that means that I need to be more hostile. They are a bunch of morons and have unlimited energy to do every thing humanly perverted . If only they would have a bit of manners . Only if they could respect the girls a bit more. That reminds me that I need to work on increasing the number of girls and...

And suddenly I crashed on the floor . I turned and saw Sakura lying on top of me .

"Hehe..." She laughed nervously

"SAKURA - SAN!" Shizuko came running behind her "Oh my goodness! Get up! You might crush Misaki- san!"

Sakura got up and nervously laughed again and scratched her head . I got up and smiled . These two always end up bringing a smile to my face.

"So what happened?"

"I was searching for you and when I found you I was running so fast that I crashed into you"

"Why were you searching for me?"

"The mock results are out!"

And as soon as she said that I ran towards the bulletin board at full speed . I was breaking my own rules of not running in the corridor but results always excited me so much!

I reached the bulletin board which had a crowd in front of it and I shoved my way through. I reached and as soon as I saw my name my eyes lit up but then they slowly widened

 ** _AYUZAWA MISAKI - 97% ( SECOND)_**

My eyes widened as I gaped at the results . I came second? Freaking second? Its not possible I studied harder then anyone else and yet came second this was not acceptable but the one who came first was -

 _ **USUI TAKUMI - 99% (FIRST)**_

No way...No freaking way! I came second and that anti-social , unreliable , not bothered by anything Usui Takumi...came first! I slid down the wall and the gloomy aura surrounded me yet again.

"President? Are you alright?" I didn't see who it was I didn't want to. I was too pissed to listen to anyone. Anyway I looked up to see my face two inches away from the devil. "These results were not very satisfying , maybe next time I'll put in effort"

I punched the wall . This was unacceptable , after studying day and night , after putting all my efforts in it , here he stands saying he got a 99% even without studying .

"Don't worry Prez , maybe I'll hold back next time" He said as he winked and walked away. I bet he wouldn't have gotten a 100% only if it was possible that idiot!

Don't you worry Usui Takumi . Next time I'll prepare so much that even if you study I'll beat you. I am not giving up. Not after such a humiliating loss.

"Misaki are you alright?" Sakura asked as she looked at me her eyes full of concern

"Nope...I came second...I have to get my revenge...this is unacceptable ..." I muttered to myself

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry! Yeah I am alright!" I sighed "Sorry for worrying you"

"Not at all . Anyway Congratulations you came second. I'll throw a party if I get more than 90% and then there is you who always gets more than 95%"

"Gee...thanks"

"Sakura - san , rather than telling her how awesome she is shouldn't you , you know get inspired or something and study harder?"

"Nope too much hardwork"

"An answer I expect from you" And the three of us laughed together. They sure are the best.

* * *

"Misa - chan pleeeeeaaaaassseee?" The manager pleaded

"But why? I can very well do without it"

"But you need to wear it too , everyone is"

"But..."

Yup. Right now I am in Maid Latte and the manager is trying to convince me to wear ...cat ears. First I dump all my pride and self respect and then hatred for men so that when I interact I don't scare the hell outta them . And now I have to cosplay like others . Well , I have done lots of cosplays but cat ears...is something I don't wanna wear . But this job paid well and it could help me and mum a lot. Even if meant swallowing my pride.

"Alright..." And everytime I think about quitting the job the picture of my weak and fragile mum comes in my head and my gut tightens . I have to help mum and this IS the best and the most effective way.

I walked out wearing the stupid cat ears. All eyes turned . I was disgusted by the look all the men gave me or any other maid who was serving them . Only if I had the power or the position to go punch them. Oh how I would love that.

 _Ting!_ I had the sweet chime of the bell on the entrance door and I turned to greet the new customer and as I did I wished I had given someone else the chance.

His dazzling emerald eyes bore into my amber ones as we stared at each other . I bet he was thinking that I couldn't do it in front of somebody from school. I bet he is challenging me! But I won't give up I'll show him what I am made of . Usui Takumi you want a challenge that's what you get! Bring it on!

I walked up to him and things didn't look as easier as they had seemed but I am going to do it . I took a deep breath and bowed "Welcome back , Master"

He stared at me and I glared back . He stared I glared and then he laughed . Laughed in front of everybody. I was so pissed and humiliated I could punch him. I almost did but Erika - san saved his day and led me inside while Subaru - san showed him to a seat.

I was humiliated! How dare he! I was sitting inside the changing room because I know the staff knew I would burst if they immediately sent me out. The manager walked in and sat in front of me.

"Misa - chan..." She said in a soothing tone

"I am sorry manager I almost lost my cool if it wasn't for you guys . I am thoroughly ashamed of my behavior I am really sorry"

"Its alright. You know we got each others backs right?"

I smiled "Yeah"

"Now don't wanna waste time do you? Lets get out there and have some fun! You can't let the customers miss your cute cat ears look"

I gulped. "Sure"

* * *

Three hours. Three whole freaking hours . That idiot did only two things ; one stare at me , and two invite lots of attention by doing so. He sat there for three hours eating his cupcake and drinking his coffee . For whole three hours . And when he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That idiot pissed me even though he didn't do anything.

Who exactly is he? Getting marks for which you need to study day and night without any effort . Irritating people by doing nothing. What is he...AN ALIEN?

I was done with my shift and I was more exhausted than I thought I was. I decided to go home as soon as possible and take a nice shower and head to bed . But I had to complete some homework and then there was the Student council documents I had to hand in tomorrow. Life isn't easy.

I walked back home dividing work and seeing how fast I'll be able to complete it and sleep . It was a bit colder than it was yesterday. I'll keep it in mind to carry my jacket tomorrow.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and not seeing who it was , in the spur of the moment , I caught hold of the person's hand and flipped him/her. I saw the person lying in front of me and I took in his features. Black hair , brown eyes and a bit taller than me . Even though I was meeting him for the first time I felt like I had seen him somewhere. But where?

"You didn't have to throw me so hard , Micha!"

 _Micha?_ Where did I hear this? Micha , Micha , Micha! Where? And then it hit me!

"Are you Miki?"

"Finally remembered huh?" He said getting up . Miki was my childhood friend and he used to call me Micha because according to him it sounded cuter than Misa. So in a way Micha was Misa.

I laughed and hugged him. Hey! He was my best friend so I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to hug him. He hugged me back. We were meeting after about 7 years later and yet he had this sparkle in his eyes and the toothpaste ad smile.

"How on Earth are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in Osaka or something?"

"My sister is transferring to Miyabigaoka so I came back with her"

"So you are gonna stay here?"

"Yup!" He smiled his toothpaste ad smile again

"That's nice to know...so hows Yuuki?"

"She's good...pretty excited to join Miyabigaoka"

"You're going there too?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

You could say that Miki was one of those guys who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth , but he has always hated the fact that he belonged to a wealthy family and I don't blame him . Wealthy families have their own problems and Miki had faced enough.

"Don't want to"

"Not over it yet huh?" He nodded slowly and I felt sad

"So you're joining?" We were now walking towards my house

"Some normal high school which is not rich or anything , simple and nice"

"Simple and nice?" I asked jumping a bit my excitement rising

"Uh huh"

"JOIN SEIKA THEN!" I shouted

"Seika?"

"Yeah! You - kun and I go there!"

 **( A/N : Alright so you see Shintani Hinata has already joined the school but his rivalry with Usui has not started yet)**

"One second , Hinata is in Tokyo?"

"Yeah!"

"Guess I'll try and join , I still gotta convince some people who simply don't understand"

 _His parents._ "Nice , I'll wait"

"You didn't change one bit _Micha_ " He said as he smiled

I smiled back "Neither did you"

"See you later?"

Huh?

"Don't give me that look . We reached your house"

Wow! I didn't even notice "Uh yeah , thanks for dropping me back home"

"Pleasure's mine" And we both laughed together

"How about you come and meet mum? She would be happy to see you"

"Some other time maybe?"

"Sure!"

I waved him goodbye and walked inside . I hit the bed and fell asleep almost immediately .

* * *

"Ne~ Misaki - chan!"

It was recess and I was going to the Student Council room .I turned to see Hinata coming towards me at full speed . I moved out of the way and he crashed on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" He whined

"Its better than having you crashing on me"

He pouted . Could he stop being such a kid? "Anyway you are coming to the Student Council meeting right?"

"Do I have to?"

"You aren't the secretary for nothing. If you were chosen for this you need to show full responsibility "

"Misaki - chan and her responsibility" He muttered

I sighed "Anyway I met Miki yesterday . He hasn't changed very much"

"MIKI? As in Miki - kun from back then?"

"Yeah"

"Wow! I wanna meet him too!"

And now we were entering the SC room , as soon as I opened the door my gaze fell upon Usui who was sitting on the window sill and chewing a lollipop.

"USUI! How dare you enter the SC room like that?"

"But I wanted to see Misa-ch-" I clamped my hand on his mouth

"Do not use that name here!" I hissed

"I won't if you call me Goshujin-sama" He whispered

"No way! Are you out of your mind or something?"

"Misaki - chan?" I totally forgot about Hinata!

"Ah nothing , nothing!" I said trying to make up "Now go away Usui"

He smirked and walked to the door . He was about to close the door when he said "As you wish Misa-cha"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shouted loudly to drain away what he said and I could hear him laughing from outside

 _CURSE YOU USUI TAKUMI!_

* * *

"President there is someone to meet you" Yukimura said pointing towards the SC entrance door

 _To meet me?_ "Call them in" Yukimura went to call the person and I resumed my work .

"Micha!"

I looked up and saw Miki and the most amazing thing was he was wearing ...Seika's uniform! "Miki!" I exclaimed "You joined Seika after all!"

"I couldn't say no to you" And he , yet again , gave me his toothpaste ad smile

"Your parents agreed to it?"

"Nope" I am not surprised . And if he told them that I was in this school that gives them all the more reason to not send him here. They always hated me anyways.

"Why don't you just give in and do as they say?"

"Giving up is not an option. If I give up that will confirm their victory which I do not want. If I stand my ground it will be them who'll stop trying"

"Stubborn as ever?"

"MISAKI - CHAN!" And here he comes.

"You - kun , Miki is he-" Before I could complete he dropped the stacks of papers he was holding

"MI - KUN!"

"Hina - chan!"

And they both smiled at each other and Hinata tackled Miki in a hug. Poor Miki , wonder if he can breathe . Such a touching reunion (Note the sarcasm)

I looked around and everyone watching was thinking they are mad . Who won't? They both looked at me with a strange look.

"What?" I asked

"Your supposed to join in!"

"What? No way!"

"Come on Misaki - chan we are meeting after so long"

"So?"

"We have a reunion hug!"

"No way! You both can do it imagining me"

"Micha..." There was something threatening in Miki's voice

"...Uh Miki?"

"You come here!" And he ran towards me with Hinata first confused and then joining in.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I shouted as I ran outside the SC room.

"No!" They chorused

And Sakura and Shizuko came in front of me at the wrong time.

"GET ASIDE!" I shouted but they noticed me at the wrong time and I forced myself to stop

"Gotcha!" Miki and Hinata declared as they both held me by my shoulder , and I turned ever so slowly when I was suddenly pulled away

"Stay away" And I turned to see Usui holding me by my arm with a death glare in his eyes

Miki eyes darkened as he glared at Usui "And who are you?"

Usui smirked "Misa-chan's ..."

"Misaki's...?"

"Personal butler"

"You have a butler?"

"No. He is talking nonsense" I said as I pulled my arm away a slight blush on my cheeks

"So who exactly are you?"

"A human?"

"Explains a lot" Miki said sarcastically

"Well... I was trying to save you the embarrassment but you ask for it didn't you?" A smirk slowly forming on his lips

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you ask me...who I am to Misa-chan..." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me till we were inches away

"I am her loving master and she is my cute maid"

* * *

 **Woahh! COMPLETED! *Fist pump***

 **I am really sorry if it is crappy or very stupid but its really hard for me to write different chapters for a story which is already made and the plot is ready...but I am trying my best!**

 **And as for people who have no clue what I am talking about let me tell you that I had written a story by the name "THE NEW GENERATION" which was my first story . But somewhere on the 7th chapter I lost confidence to write the story , partly because I felt it was a whole different story without Misaki and Takumi , and party coz it didn't fit in with Maid sama. So I deleted it and made a new version (THIS) which has Usui and Misaki and it wasn't a bad thing after all though I feel sad at times...**

 **I still miss Yuuko and Haruto (Characters of THE NEW GENERATION) but they don't feel bad coz they knew that I have a better story for them to be the main characters!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Do review!  
**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	3. She's a guy!

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter for ya'll**

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter….**

* * *

Chapter 2 : She's a guy?!

 _If you're satisfied with who you are and your comfortable being yourself..._

 _Thats all that matters_

 _Who cares what others think?_

* * *

What did you just say? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I pulled back and glared at him

"What did you say?" I snarled

"That I am your loving master and you are my cute maid"

"Misaki? What did he just say?"

Damn! I forgot that they were here! Yup, all of my best friends were here. And they all heard what Usui just said.

"Nothing in particular. He was kidding. You were kidding right?"

He started to walk past me and he bend a little so that his lips brushed against my ear "Ofcourse I wasn't" And I blushed

He stood straight " 'Course I was" And with that he walked away

Who the hell is he anyway?"

"Usui. Usui Takumi"

* * *

"Yes! I am coming!" I said as I ran to take another order

"Misa - chan! My order please!"

"Yes! Just a moment!"

"A blueberry sundae and a pineapple slushie are ready!"

"Okay!" I said as I placed them on the tray and ran out

I came inside "A choco chip muffin and fruit pie for table 8!"

"Ready in a moment!"

Today was another busy day in Maid Latte but it was so hard because one of our chefs couldn't make it to the cafe.

"Misa - chan , if you don't mind working a bit more because we have less people and ...and-"

"Its alright Chief . I understand Sayu- san's condition , and ofcourse I don't mind working overtime"

"Oh! Thank you so very much!"

"Don't mention it" I said as I smiled

"But working so much is not good for your health , Ayuzawa" Someone whispered in my ear.

"Usui - kun!" The manager squealed and burst into her 'Moe' world

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to meet you" And he pouted

"After what you did this morning , I am surprised you are showing me your face"

"Why won't I? I have all the good looks"

"That's not what I meant Idiot!"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Erika - san whispered

"What happened?" Subaru - san asked as she walked over to where Erika - san was peeking from

"Its _her!_ "

"Who's this _her_?" I asked as I walked over and tried to look from above

"Want me to lift you Prez?"

"Don't you dare!"

I looked out and I saw a small girl with blonde hair done in curls. She was really cute and all the guys sitting around her had hearts in their eyes and I just rolled my eyes. These morons never change.

Then I saw the manager go up to her and tell her something . After that the girl gets up and follows Satsuki - san inside where all of us were.

As soon as they enter and the curtains are tightly pulled against each other the blonde bursts . Like literal burst. Boom.

"Why? That was so much fun!"

"Why you say? Well that is because you are going to ruin my business like this" The manager countered

"I will NOT! If anything your cafe will become popular!"

"Like hell I want it to be popular because of you!" Wow! Its not everyday you see Manager like that.

"Why not? When people will know the , THE 'Net idol' Aoi visited this cafe , there will be a huge line outside this cafe!"

Net idol Aoi?

"Thanks but no thanks. Now I am going to go call your father"

"No! NO! Don't call that old man!"

"I won't if you promise me you aren't doing this kind of idiotic thing again"

"I-I won't . But don't call that man"

"Fine. I am forgiving you just this once"

"Thank you" The so called 'Net idol' Aoi said. Then she looked at all of us and smirked. She came forward and bowed

"I am Aoi. The most famous net idol of all times"

"This person here is my neph-" The manager started

"NIECE!" Aoi interrupted

I am absolute about the fact that Manager was going to say Nephew. Might be a mistake

"Alright! We have taken a real long break which we are not supposed to. Lets get back to work" Manager said as she told everyone to get back to work

"What does the Manager mean by 'A break we are not supposed to'?" Usui asked me. Woah! I forgot this guy was here.

"Saya - san couldn't make it to the cafe today and Gon - san is on a week's leave so we only have one cook. And because today had to be one of those busy days , the orders keep pouring in . So its kinda hard"

"Oh"

"Misa - chan! Please take the order for table 4!"

"On my way" And with that I walked out. Before I had a chance to see who was present at table four , the sound of a glass shattering across the floor grabbed my attention instead. I saw Honoka - san rushing towards the table telling the people present to stay away. I decided to take the order for which I had originally come out. But not once my gaze faltered from the place where the glass shattered. As I reached the table and turned to face the customers , I froze in my tracks and the people who were laughing about something less than two seconds ago froze too.

What I did after that was purely because of my instincts. I turned around and sprinted inside as soon as possible. I heard the sound of chairs being pushed back and someone following me but I didn't stop.

"MISAKI - CHAN!" Hinata shouted as he ran behind me

I ran directly inside the locker room and locked it. I slid down the door and hoped nobody had seen me.

"You are not allowed in here Master!" I heard Subaru - san's voice

"NO! But Misaki - chan is here. I want to meet her"

I am not an idiot Hinata. I definetly won't come out now.

"Then what is he doing here?"

"I work here Sanshita - kun"

 **S** ugar **H** oney **I** ce **T** ea. I totally forgot about Usui . Again.

"What do you do? This is a Maid Cafe right? Please don't tell me you cross dress and serve here"

"Only an idiot like yourself would do such a thing"

I thought I heard Hinata growl. This is gonna be very bad if I don't interfere now. I opened the door and walked up to both of them. Usui looked at me and somehow I could read the look on his face. He asked me whether I was sure about this? I nodded . Anyways even if I had to hide it , I couldn't . I suck at lying.

When Hinata looked at me his eyes widened. I didn't know Miki was also here. And his reaction was similar to Hinata's. I was embarrased . Super embarrased. My head hung low . I couldn't face them.

When I looked up both Hinata and Miki were looking at me intensly. And then their faces broke into big grins and they laughed.

"Oh my god" Miki said as he wiped a stray tear away "I never knew you could be so cute Micha"

"Micha?" Usui questioned

"Its a cute way of saying Misa" I replied

"It is?" Miki asked

"I thought that was why you called me Micha"

"Not exactly. I thought that calling you Misaki - chan would be long so I settled with 'Mi' from Misaki and 'cha' from chan"

"Are you serious?"

"Well , I'll stick with Misa - chan" Usui said as ruffled my hair "You like that don't you?"

"I do...NOT!" I said as I pushed his hand away and covered my mouth with the back of my hand , so that no one saw the blush forming on my face

"Are you guys done already?" And a new face entered the room

"Almost" Miki answered

Now that I see her properly , she looks a lot like Miki . Is she…?

"MISA-NEE?" Definetly her. (Note to self: You are still in your Maid outfit)

"Yuuki?"

"Wow! You look different"

"I do?"

"Uh huh"

She herself looks so different. I was used to seeing her in a small pony at the side which looked so much like a fountain. Always wearing one pieces with flowers on them. Always going where her 'Onii - san' took her , and never disobeying anyone. But now , she was so different . Wearing mid thigh , black and white stripes on maroon background, skirt and plain black shirt. She was wearing a beanie with the same pattern as her skirt and knee high brown boots. And she looked...breathtaking.

"I look different , you look unique" I said and in return she smiled

"But what are you doing in a Maid outfit?"

I laughed nervously "Cosplaying?"

She rose an eyebrow in amusement "Cosplaying as a 'Maid' in a 'Maid cafe' . Amazing"

"Don't ask further" I sighed

"SHIMADA YUUKI?!" Somebody screamed

"AOI?!" Yuuki looked fairly surprised as well

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They chorused as they pointed at each other

"I asked first" And they chorused again. Beautiful. Two gorgeous girls fighting. Note the sarcasm

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" And now it was the Manager who was shouting "Everyone back to work! As for you Masters and…" She looked at Yuuki "Milady , let me escort you back to your seat"

And after that everyone went back to what they were doing . I took table 4's order this time and the Manager told me to tell them that if they were willing to stay for another half an hour , which they agreed they would , they could come and meet me later after my shift.

In the midst of all this I came to know that Usui wasn't kidding about his job here. He was hired as a part time cook here . According to the Manager his cooking skills were mindblowing and that he could work in a five star restaurant.

* * *

"So , Satsuki - san is your aunt?" Hinata asked

We were currently sitting around the spare table kept in the kitchen. Aoi and Yuuki were glaring at each other as they were sitting in front of each other. The rest of us (Hinata , Miki , Usui) were sitting beside them.

"Yup" Aoi answered

"This is my Onii - chan" Yuuki said as she pointed at Miki

"Why are you both like this? Are you in the same school or something?"

"No. We are Net idol rivals"

"Net idol rivals?"

"Aoi was choosen as the 'Net idol' for this month. It is done every month . And usually the top two positions are taken by Yuuki or Aoi" Miki answered

"How is the 'Net idol' choosen?"

"You are supposed to send a series of photographs or videos proving how cute you are before the end of the month. Based on that people vote"

"You know a lot. Are you interested?" Usui asked

"Obviously I am not. My sis takes part all the time . These are just the basics"

"I wonder if these are basics , how hard will the whole thing be?" I said

"Don't strain yourself , Ayuzawa. Such things are rocket science for you"

I glared at him and kicked him under the table. He winced a bit but his poker face remained. I wonder sometimes. How does this guy mask his feelings so well?

" I think we should go now" Hinata said as he got up

"Agreed. C'mon Yuuki" Miki said as he too got up

Yuuki got up and a smirk made its way to her face "Don't worry Aoi. I'll win so many points next time that your points will go underground"

" 'Go underground' your dreams girl. They'll rise so high that they're will be a difference like between Earth and Heaven"

They both glared at each other and I clamped my hands on their mouths.

"We'll see the next time results next time. For now both of you shut up about this. Otherwise…" My demon aura started to come out

"We are sorry!" They apologized

"Good. Now bid each other a 'Goodnight' and go home!" I said as I pushed them out of the door and gave them my demon smile

"Y-Yes!" And within a minute they were out of sight. I feel bad now .

"You're like their mom" Usui said

"I am not" I replied as I started walking inside

"Then I would like to be their dad" He said walking behind me. The blood made its way to my cheeks pretty fast and my body felt hot from embarrasment. I turned around and saw him smirking

"You are so cute Misa - chan" And then he bended , so that we were on eye level and our noses almost touched making me blush even more

"Don't you ever show this face to anybody except me"

My face was burning but I managed to say -

"Y-YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?! Usui! Get off!" I screamed as I pushed Usui off the very frightened Aoi

He just smirked in response and dusted himself "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted

"Guess you would like to ask him that"

"Usui..." I spoke my voice threatening"Aoi is a girl!"

"Why don't you ask 'her' and see?"

"What is going on Aoi?"

"Let me explain" The manager said and everyone crowded around here "For starters this!" She said as she pulled Aoi's blonde hair . It was a wig and below it was dark blue hair

"You see? Aoi isn't a girl to begin with"

"She's a guy?"

"So what?" Aoi said as he rubbed his hair in irritation

Everyone gulped . This person was unbelievable . Aoi looked up and when he saw us staring he replied "Yes I am a guy. And I crossdress because I like it. I like cute things and I don't think there is any problem with that" This guy likes cute things and crossdressing? Wow. Thats a first.

I smiled. I went up to him and ruffled his blue hair "You know? There is nothing wrong in liking cute things even if you're a guy. Do what you love , do what you're passionate about. Don't give a damn about what others think , because when we become how people want us to , it is easier for them to find faults in us"

His eyes widened and he blushed . I would have never known if Manager wouldn't have told us that Aoi was a guy. Everyone crowded around him bombarding him with questions and I grinned and saw them tell him how it would have been better if he was a girl

"Such an inspirational speech. Tears were brought to my eyes" Usui said as he stood next to me

I nudged him with my elbow and glared at him "You say that? What were you doing anyways hitting on Aoi like that when you knew he was a guy?"

"He was the one stalking me. Apparently if I would have gone out with him or something he would have been super popular . Don't worry that is his thinking"

"I see..."

"Could it be that Misa - chan was worried I would be taken away?"

"THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING PERVERT!"

* * *

 **And thats that…**

 **I am really sorry if reading this is torture for you or something but please bear with it for some more time ...coz when I'll finally reach the part where my readers from before haven't reached I promise it'll be better...so for now**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Reviews will be appreciated!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	4. Fake

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter for ya'll**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Fake**

 **Some people are real .**

 **Some people are good .**

 **Some people are fake ,**

 **And some people are real good at being fake.**

* * *

"So how's everything going on? Hopefully you're keeping a good watch on him"

"Course I am. Infact its just as I told you"

"The Student Council President of Seika high? You gotta kidding me Takumi"

"That's not it . She also works in a maid cafe"

"A Maid cafe?!" The yellow eyed guy laughed in amusement and suddenly his eyes got dark "This is going to be so much fun"

* * *

"PRESIDENT!" Yukimura shouted as he came running inside the student council room

"What happened Yukimura?" I said as I didn't bothered looking up from where I was working

"The..." He panted "The Miyabigaoka students are here!"

"Miyabigaoka?!" I said as I looked up "What are they doing here?"

"I have no idea"

I got up from where I was sitting and walked to the window in front of the Student Council room and looked down . Sure enough walking on it were Miyabigaoka 's rich brats. They even took the pain to actually spread a red carpet

"Did anyone do anything?" I asked as I turned around

"Nothing I know about" Yukimura replied

"Then I doubt there is anything to worry about" I said and the Student Council members sure looked worried.

As I heard footsteps approaching I saw the person who looked like the President. He had lime colored hair and Yellow eyes. He was wearing the Miyabigaoka uniform and walking in the front. No one would be dumb enough to not know he is the President.

"We are really sorry for intruding like this without any notice" He started

"Don't let it bother you. It wasn't an inconvenience at all" I replied as I turned to fully face them

I felt the whole Student Council come out of the room and stand behind me and he continued "I am really sorry for the bad manners. I am Igarashi Tora. The Student Council President of Miyabigaoka. And you might be Ayuzawa Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here. So what brings you here Igarashi - san?"

"I am here with an offer for you?"

"An offer?"

"We are here to invite your Student Council to the Igarashi's private island"

"Why is that?" There was something definitely wrong

"There is no particular reason . We have invited all the schools of our district which includes you" Liar . Miyabigaoka is on the different side of the city

"I see"

"And that is why we are here to invite you"

"What are we going to do at the Island anyways?" And I could feel the most of the SC members staring at me

"It is supposed to be a break for all the Student Councils who work so hard" Is he nuts? Who does that? That too for other schools? As far as I know Miyabigaoka never cares for any school because it is one of the richest schools in the world and here they are giving an offer like this to an ordinary school like us to join them . These rich brats never cared about anyone and now suddenly all of them started to care about us and even went far as to arrange a vacation and we are supposed to believe that? Course we do. Simply Amazing. (Note the sarcasm)

"And when is it?"

"Next week of course" NEXT WEEK!

"Next week?" I said trying to keep my cool

"Yes"

"But don't we have school next week?"

"So you take a leave" He said it as if it didn't matter

"I think we would refrain from joining because we prefer attending classes instead" I said

"Then how about this? If you join us , we'll make sure to make up for all the classes you lost" How far will this guy go? I bet it doesn't even matter to him whether we come or not! So why is he trying so hard?

"U-uh" I turned around to face the council and I expected them to agree with me ...but what was I hoping for? They are brainless guys who just want to be free from work . And their faces said that too.

"G-Guess we'll come" I said finally giving in. Igarashi's face lit up and he smiled showing his milk white canines. He then took a step closer to me and lifted my hand which was happily resting by the side. He lifted it closer to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"A pleasure meeting you Ayuzawa - san. The next time we meet it'll be at the cruise. Maki here will give you all the information you require" And with that he let go of my hand bowed and walked away.

A vacation huh? That too with rich brats? I bet they have something up their sleeves and fake smiles. This is gonna be so much fun.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I looked at the ship/cruise which was taking us to the 'Igarashi's private island'

"It is big" I turned around and came face to face with Usui .

"What are you doing here? Only the Student Council is allowed"

"Not my fault Yukimura fell ill"

"WHAT?" I said as I pulled out my phone and called him up

"Yukimura! Where are you?!"

"S-Sorry P-President I-I fell i-ill"

"What are we going to do without you? We need the Vice President!"

"E-Eh? I thought I send Usui - san as replacement"

"Usui..." I glanced at him "Is replacement for you?"

"Y-Yes..." There was no problem cause Usui was actually very smart but then there is still his perverted side...

"Ah! Ayuzawa - san!" I turned and saw Igarashi Tora walking towards me

"I'll talk to you later" I told Yukimura and hung up

"Hello" I replied politely

"It's so nice to see you came" He said and then his gaze fell on Usui "He is?"

"V-Vice President" I said as I glanced at Usui

"Oh , I see . Please feel free and enjoy yourself " And with that he and his Vice President walked away after glancing at Usui one more time

"Remember what I told you guys..." I said referring to my Student Council "We are representing Seika and if any of you don't follow what I taught you don't ask me what'll happen to you later" I said as I walked ahead

* * *

Okay so the Cruise / ship looks so freaking normal in front of this Island. We were now on the 'Igarashi's Private island' and it was big. Huge . Large . Gigantic .

"Welcome" Igarashi Tora said as it was made sure that everyone was out and in front of him . Turns out he didn't lie about calling all schools . Just a little mistake. Not the school under his district . Every freaking school I knew was here .

"We are going to stay there" He said as he pointed at a large hotel on top of the mountain. "Please don't hold back and enjoy yourself to the fullest" At this everyone cheered.

He got in a Limo and started moving towards the hotel. There was lots of chatter around and we didn't know what to do. Well , until the Maki guy came up to us.

"Please let me escort you to the Limousine" He said as he showed the way

"S-Sure" I said and we followed him. He gestured us to enter a white limousine which was different from others because the rest were black. I am not a racist. It was actually my first time in a Limo and they were grand. We slowly started moving and made our way up the hill.

After getting out I realized that the hotel was way bigger than it had looked. And it looked it had more than 50 floors. If it's a 'Private Island' who comes and stays on it? And if they stay on it , why need 50 floors? Rich brats and their stupid good - for - nothing brains.

"So all the schools here? Well a small little announcement . One floor will be shared by two schools with every person having their own rooms. Hope it's not a bother" Igarashi Tora stated with a smile. A fake smile. "You can check the school you share your floor with on the notice board there" He said as he lifted his right hand to point at a (very weirdly) normal looking board. I realized some of the council people had gone to check so I stayed back . A good 30 seconds later I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Hinata. I had forgotten this guy was on the council.

"Misaki - chan...why are those three frozen on the spot?" He asked as he pointed at the three who had gone to check

"We are on the same floor as Miyabigaoka , that is why" Usui stated nonchalantly

"WHAT?!" Me and the rest of the council with me screamed/exclaimed/shouted.

"I just checked . They might be frozen because their worst nightmare came true or something?" Usui said

"Alright guys. I know this situation is worse than we had imagined but let's not let them find a fault in us? Okay?"

"Okay" They chorused

* * *

"Huh?"

"Yes, everyone is having lunch together so it is obvious enough we need to go downstairs" Usui stated

I had gotten my room about half an hour ago and I took a shower and changed into comfortable clothes and started setting my things when Usui came to tell me about this.

"What time?"

"Another ten minutes?" He said

"Fine then"

I quickly got dressed in something which won't look weird among the people I was going to have lunch with. I opened my door and saw Usui standing out.

"You were waiting?"

"I had to . I AM the Vice President" And he smirked

" 'Course"

"Where are the rest?"

"Down in the lounge"

We made our way towards the elevator and got in. When we reached everyone from the council was standing outside.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

"Actually Prez...we…" That look on my council's cashier's face said it all. They were nervous. Badly.

I took a deep breath "Okay...I know this is hard for you guys...but please...I need your support to actually do this…" I exhaled "You know ..don't fake it..be your normal self , a bit behaved of course and everything will come naturally. I assure you" And I smiled.

Their faces lit up and they all smiled back and nodded. And together we entered the dining room.

All eyes turned to us as we entered. We walked in , in the most dignified manner we could manage. It was a buffet and we slowly helped ourselves to the mouth watering dishes. All the schools were sitting and chatting with other schools while our school, we all sat together on one of the many big round tables spread around the room.

Everyone talked , joked , laughed but it wasn't like how they would do it at school.

Sometimes I would be so surprised by how they would talk and interact that I would not recognize them as my council.

The thing that made me the most happy was how they carefully followed each and every manner I had taught them. From eating habits to talking ones , they followed each and every one of them. Well , mostly all. Hinata on my right , didn't bother to talk as he was busy stuffing food in his mouth in the most mannerful way he could manage. On my left , Usui , didn't need to be taught anything as he was using the best eating techniques I could see.

After filling our stomaches to our hearts content , we got up and I walked towards Igarashi Tora. I knew he would have come to me before we departed anyway.

"Thank you for inviting us. The food was lovely"

"It makes me happy to hear you liked it. Hope you didn't resist yourself"

"Of course not. We loved the food and saw no reason to hold back" I joked.

"Glad you didn't"

"We'll be leaving now. Excuse me"

And with that said me amd my student council walked out of the dining hall. We slowly entered the elevator and as soon as the doors closed , everyone except Usui , Hinata and me slid down the walls.

"Damn! It was so hard!"

"Yeah! I am now regretting coming to this!"

"But for what it was worth ...the food was tasty!"

"We earned it! Right Prez?"

"Everyone...good job"

* * *

The bell to my room rung in the evening when I was busy studying. I closed my books and slid them below my cushions. I ran towards the door and opened it and standing in front of me was none other than ...The Igarashi Tora.

"Good evening" He greeted.

"Good evening" I replied.

"If you don't mind me stepping in for a while?"

Of course I do "Not at all" And I made way for him to come in.

"Thanks" Wow. That was informal.

He walked inside the room and stood in front of the bed as if he was inspecting the room. He looked around and walked towards the balcony.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Eh? "Yeah , it is. And with this height , even more" I guess I didn't mention. I am on the 37th floor.

"You know why I chose this specifically? Because , rich people like things which are on their level"

"Pardon?"

"It wouldn't be surprising if I was referring to myself. But I am not...if anything I am referring to ...you"

"To me?"

"Your skills...they aren't forced or taught recently they are learnt or by hearted ever since you were young"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't take me for a fool. You think I can't make out between people who naturally do things and people who force it? And you , that brunette and the blonde on your either side during lunch...weren't forcing it"

Hinata and Usui? Hinata came from a rich family so I can understand and Usui? Well , I dunno about him.

"And what makes you think so?"

"Now you really want to know huh?"

"Sure"

"Ayuzawa Minako.." Mom? "Who came from a rich family married Ayuzawa Sakuya , a guy whose condition was worse then the servants in their house. Daughter of Yoshida Tojo and Shoko. Don't tell me you didn't know this"

Even if I did I didn't want to bring it out "I did"

"Yoshida Shoko's granddaughter , huh? Out of all people I didn't expect it to be you"

"Who cares anyway? That lady isn't even worthy to be my Mom's mom or my Grandma"

"That is interesting"

"How do you know this anyway? You stalked me or something?"

"That would be a bit too much don't you think? Yoshida Shoko told me herself"

That old lady? Told him herself? She doesn't say anything to anybody about what happens in her house...like hell she'll tell him.

"So ...do you want to know something from me?"

"So , let's get to the actual point don't think she asked me to , but I am still offering it to you considering you are wasting your time staying in a school like Seika"

"What?"

"I want you to join Miyabigaoka"

The hell? "Why?"

"Like I had said before rich people like things which are on their level"

"I am anything but rich! If I was rich than I wouldn't have a part time job and my sister wouldn't be living with my cousin!"

"You are related to the Yoshida family"

"Oh them?!" I laughed like a maniac "Those people who didn't even care for my Mom , them?! My mom or me have no relations with those people! We don't care about them and neither do they!"

Igarashi walked to me ever so slowly and I stepped backwards. He kept walking and I kept going behind. Eventually my back hit the wall.

"So let's do this...Your expenses ...I will take care of them...from schooling till tutions"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do we need a reason for that? Don't tell me you wouldn't want to. Someone who has the basic common sense knows what to choose in such a situation"

I didn't answer. He had a point there. Anyone would love to go to Miyabigaoka. Including me. But…

"Don't stress yourself over this" He smirked "You have all the time till when we get back" With that he turned to go "I'll see you at dinner"

Miyabigaoka huh?

* * *

"Misaki - chan!" I heard Hinata shout through the halls of the Hotel.

"Stop shouting!" I hissed as I turned and grabbed his collar.

"Oops. Sorry"

I sighed "What do you want?"

"Let's do something fun!"

"Huh? What?"

"Let's walk around the beach!"

"Sure…" It might be nice. Especially after my encounter with Igarashi.

"I am coming too" Usui popped out of nowhere.

"No" Hinata declined.

"Yes" Usui replied.

"No"

"Yes"

"Let's go Misaki - chan!" Hinata exclaimed as he grabbed my arm "This side" And he started walking.

"No. Let's go this side" Usui said as he grabbed my other arm amd stopped Hinata.

"Usui. Let go" Hinata said as he glared at him.

"Why don't you do that?"

These two...A vein popped on my forehead. "Here" I grabbed their arms and made them lock hands "How about you both go together and leave me be?"

"Prez...Who did you leave me with?" Usui said faking sadness.

"Shut your mouth! Misaki - chan! Wait up!" I heard Hinata running behind me.

"Ah. Ayuzawa - san" I turned and saw Maki walking towards me and Hinata slowed down.

"Maki - san?"

"President Igarashi asked me to inform you about what we plan to do tomorrow"

"Oh. Yes?"

"Tomorrow we are holding a small competition between the schools at 8 in the morning. He asked me to tell you to bring your council and ask them to wear comfortable clothes as well as meet us in front of the hotel"

Competition and Comfortable clothes? "Uh...yeah sure!"

"Good day" And with that he walked away.

"Competition?" Hinata asked.

"I have no clue what is going to happen"

I heard Usui mutter something and sigh. Now that I think about it -

Why did I agree to something as troublesome as this? Amazing timing to realize it Misaki. I am so proud of you.

* * *

"Good morning everybody!" Igarashi greeted as he walked towards the people crowded in front of his hotel.

"Igarashi - kun! Good morning!" Lots of girls greeted back as he walked past them displaying his fake smile.

"Here it comes again…" I muttered as he walked in front.

"Hopefully , everyone was informed about the competition we were going to have today."

"Yeah!"

"Please don't think of it as a way that we are trying to belittle someone. We aren't" And you just confirmed it "This is more like a game which we have conducted for everyone , so that they could enjoy themselves"

There was lots of cheering at that. And in return Igarashi just smiled.

"We would like to tell you about the rules of the game before anything else. Every school will be provided with a flag of the symbol of their school which are here with Maki. You'll be given water guns with which you have to protect yourself as well as hunt the others"

"Water guns?"

Igarashi laughed "As in water guns with sticky colored water. The flag which you'll be given , protect it , because once someone else stains it you're out of the game. To make things difficult , you need to stain the symbol in the middle. And only two people from a school can participate. You have ten minutes to decide and collect all the things required , you are free to take as many things as you want. Are you up for it?"

"YEAH!"

"Very well. Good luck then"

I turned and faced my council "We have to win it. It's a test , a challenge. And I am sure those rich brats are also participating"

"Prez. We have faith in you" Half of them chorused.

"What?"

"We want you to participate and come back victorious!"

"Are you guys sure?"

"We know our 'Demon President' "

I smiled "And...who else?"

"Usui - san?"

"Eh?"

"Not at all!" Hinata protested. "I will give company to Misaki - chan!"

"Hinata. Look we know you would lik to do it but we need to show these rich people what we are made of!"

"But-!"

"Please...Hinata?"

"Sanshita - kun. Please sit back and watch the experts do it" Usui mocked.

"Why you-!"

"Now get going! Win it for us!" All of them cheered.

"Noted" I said as I smiled and Usui smirked. Together we walked towards where we were supposed to collect our things.

"Prez , take care of me will you?" Usui said as he winked.

"Shut up! We can't let down our guard! We need to win this!" I hissed. "We need to make a plan!" I said as I picked a suitable gun which would be comfortable for me.

"What do you think of this?" Usui asked as he lifted a small gun.

"Its small!" I exclaimed "Pick something big and handy"

"Sometimes , small things make the big difference" He said as he put it in his pocket.

"Yes , understood. Mr. Philosopher"

I picked all the guns I found suitable and extra replacements and popped them in the bag I was going to carry.

"Wow. All of you look ready" Igarashi said as he walked towards me , looking around "Just to let you know. I am participating too" Yeah. And I am the only girl participating.

"Great. I look forward to defeating you" I replied.

"Go easy on me" He joked "I want to make sure I am the one who kicks you out of the game and win it"

"I would love to see you try"

"Beware" And with that he walked away.

" ' Heh. You sure you shouldn't say that to yourself ' Isn't what you are thinking Prez?"

"You got me. Let's line up" I love myself for wearing the best clothes.

"Everyone! The markings for this game starts from the hotel till the beach down there. The team surviving till the last wins! This game will end as soon as the sun sets. The teams safe till the last will be awarded. Hopefully you picked everything you needed!The game will start exactly one hour after you set out ,make sure you hide properly!" One of the people from Miyabigaoka's council shouted in the mic " Line up! Mitsu hand them the flags!"

I looked at my flag and smirked I am not going to lose. No matter what.

"EVERYONE! LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Don't you worry guys we'll win it for you! And with that we ran out.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines!  
**

 **This day is special to me because I started watching Maid - sama on this day...some people call it coincidence , I call it fate!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **TBlaze**


	5. IT'S WAR!

**And back with an update**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME OR ITS EQUALLY AMAZING CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE.**_

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5: IT'S WAR!**_

 **There is no such thing as 'Good War'**

 **Or**

 **'Bad Peace'**

* * *

"Ready to go , Prez?"

"What?" Before I could actually turn around and ask Usui what he meant , he grabbed my arm and jumped down.

Down the hill. To our death.

"USUI TAKUMI! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" I screamed as I slid down on my butt with Usui laughing behind me.

When I finally reached the end of that steep slope , I was already exhausted with my voice as croaky and screechy as a crow. I lay down and panted heavily. That alien is going to have it from me! There is something called as precautions!

"That was fun" I heard him say as he got up and dusted himself.

"Usui bend down" I gestured him to come a little lower.

He rose a reluctant eyebrow at me but still bent down and I tapped the side of his head "Is there anything in here? FROM WHICH ANGLE WAS THIS FUN YOU IDIOT?!"

"I wasn't talking 'bout the ride down here. I was talking about the part where you screamed your lungs out"

"Shut up" I glared at him as he stood upright and gave me his hand which I took.

"Do you mind lending me a hand for that?" He pulled me up , a little too close to him.

I rose my hand and let it linger next to his cheek dangerously almost making him feel as if I was going to give in to him before I flick his forehead "Concentrate"

"Meanie.." I heard him mutter as I side stepped and started walking ahead and inside the woods.

"Is this place safe?"

"There will be helicopters patrolling around. To make sure no one is in trouble. Also there are cameras inside the forest here" Usui replied as he joined me.

"How will those people come to know who is out? It is water they'll hit us with. We can probably wash it"

"There are cameras behind the flag in case you didn't notice. They will inform the others as soon as water is splashed on it"

"What about your lunch?"

"You have it ready in the backpacks you are carrying"

"And what do you get if you win?"

"That only the President of Miyabigaoka knows"

"Wait.." I stopped walking "How do you know all this?"

"You underestimate my skills"

I gave him a blank look before he sighed "They gave every school a manual"

"No wonder" I shook my head "Thanks anyway"

"Anything for you"

Deciding to ignore his comment I resumed walking "So where do we hide?"

"I don't think we need to"

"We can't just wait for the people to come attack us"

"That's the easiest way though"

"How about this tree?"

"It's okay.." He said before walking towards another tree parallel to this "I have a plan.." He turned towards me and gave me an all too familiar look.

"Shoot. I am all ears"

* * *

Usui gave me a thumbs up and pulled the rope as the flag slowly rose. Well , fake flag.

Usui had a red cloth that looked ditto like our flag. How he had color spray was beyond me. When I asked him what he was planning to do with it , he smirked -

 _I'll handle it. Just stand here and look pretty._

That earned him a kick from me and he got to work. He started making the symbol of Seika ditto like how it was on our flag with 'SHS' in the middle.

"How did you do this?" I asked him as I grabbed the cloth and admired the fake flag.

"They might actually be helping these schools out" He had said "I found all these things in the corner most table which was deserted. No one saw them. Thought we might need it so decided to pick it up"

It was a rule that the flag cannot be folded or rolled in any way as to hide the target. But they hadn't mentioned that we can display our flag to our enemies? Now did they? The real flag was beside me , carefully balanced between two branches.

Usui had loads of unbelievable stuff in the backpack he was carrying. A tissue paper bundle , safety pins , graffiti paint , loads of guns and so many un-needed things but I decided to let it be. Who knows? We might need it later.

So here I was. Sitting on a tree opposite to Usui with our fake flag on display down there. If people weren't smart enough they would fall right into our trap.

"TOUHOU HIGH SCHOOL HAS BEEN DEFEATED. YOU ARE REQUESTED TO RETURN TO THE HOTEL"

I looked at Usui with a confused expression on my face hoping he would know what was going on. Do my disappointment he shook his head.

Bored was what I was a good one hour later. No one had crossed ways with us. I started climbing a little higher than I was supposed to and eventually reached the top. My head slowly pushed through the leaves and I looked around. It was a beautiful sight to behold. No doubt about that. With the sea , greenery and the -

Suddenly something or rather someone caught my eye as I saw two guys were walking towards our hideout. I quickly and quietly rushed to the lower branches. Here comes our first victim. Usui might have noticed it too because he placed a finger on his lips and nodded.

As they came closer , I felt my heartbeat quickening. They seemed to notice our flag because they immediately ran towards it.

"Seriously? Who would be dumb enough to leave their flag like this?"

"There are some schools who have pretty crappy Student Councils. This has to be their work" The other replied "Now stand back and see how your President handles this"

At this the other started clapping as the more haughtier one took a machine water gun out. He dramatically gripped it tighter and walked closer towards the fake flag. that's when I noticed it. He had his green flag tugged inside his jeans at the back. _Smart move._

We were supposed to wait for them to ruin our flags till we found out where theirs was. But this had been easier than we thought.

I turned a little from where I was standing and pointed to my lower back. Usui smirked at me , a perverted expression on his face. I gave him a death glare which made him look down and notice the flag.

He rose his index finger and I gripped the rope. Then his middle finger and I got in position. As soon as he rose his ring finger I jumped down from the tree like tarzan behind the two idiots and grabbed their green flag tossing it to Usui mid air when I reached near his tree as I slowly swung back to mine.

The two guys were shell shocked as they gaped at me as I jumped down and then at Usui who was acting like he was putting wet clothes out to dry , the big blotch of red in the middle of their all green flag clearly visible.

"YOU-!"

"JENROJI HIGH SCHOOL HAS BEEN DEFEATED. YOU ARE REQUESTED TO RETURN TO THE HOTEL"

So this is what it was all about. They were announcing schools which had gotten out so that they couldn't cheat.

"We will remember this. Seika high school right?" The two of them shot Usui and me dirty glares as they walked away.

All I did was give them a flying kiss in return. A sarcastic one I might add.

* * *

And that way we had defeated eight schools by the time it was three in the afternoon.

"ISHIYAMA HIGH SCHOOL HAS BEEN DEFEATED. YOU ARE REQUESTED TO RETURN TO THE HOTEL"

But that wasn't all they announced as the team we just defeated walked away with scowling faces.

"17 OUT OF 19 SCHOOLS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED LEAVING ONLY MIYABIGAOKA AND SEIKA HIGH SCHOOL TO COMPETE. IF BOTH THE TEAMS MANAGE TO SURVIVE TILL 5 O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING , BOTH WILL BE AWARDED AS WINNERS. THE OTHER TEAMS STILL LINGERING IN THE FOREST AREA OR ANYWHERE OUTSIDE THE HOTEL PREMISES ARE REQUESTED TO COME BACK IMMEDIATELY"

"Our opponents are..Miyabigaoka?"

"Guess so.."

"So ..what do you wanna do? Look around for them or wait here?"

"I don't know. Depends on you. If you want we can hide and not come out till it's five and come first with them. But..if you wanna show Miyabigaoka their place..that'll be a different case.."

"Show Miyabigaoka their place? As in.."

"I love it when you read my mind Prez"

"Shut it Usui. I know you have the strategy ready"

"See? You did it again"

* * *

"Do you see them?"

"No Prez. Calm down"

We had changed our plans this time and placed both the flags together on the ground as Usui and me sat opposite to each other on trees waiting for the Miyabigaoka team to arrive. If they arrived , we would have to attack them. If not , well and good we would go back victorious for sure.

I sighed and blew hair out of my face as I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder so that I could change my sitting position a little.

 _Just to let you know. I am participating too._

Threat. That's what it sounded like to me.

What I didn't understand is what had happened yesterday. Why had he offered me to join Miyabigaoka? As far as I knew we didn't know each other at all. Except him suddenly coming and inviting us for this.

Wait. He did mention that he knew my Grandmother. The mere mention of her made my blood boil every time I thought about the things she had done to make Mom's life miserable. Just because she married Dad.

My Dad. Ofcourse. Another amazing case.

"Prez?" Usui's voice broke me out of my reverie "You listening?"

"Yeah? Do you see them?"

"I don't know about you but I see you , Ayuzawa - san"

I turned around and was met by Igarashi Tora's wicked grin as he and his Vice President sprinted for the flag.

"Prez! Catch!" I saw Usui throw one of the flags towards me which I was a second late in catching.

I saw as it tumbled down , branch after branch and without giving it a second thought I jumped after it. Catching it mid air I realized I was moments away from hitting the ground and I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"AYUZAWA!" Usui knelt next to me , our other fake flag in his hand.

For moments I lay there , staring at him as I coughed. After that I slowly rose into a sitting position and rubbed the back of my head "Wow. That was new"

"Can't deny that. It's not everyday a pretty lady like yourself falls down from a tree" Igarashi Tora snickered as he and his Vice President looked down on us.

And in the next moment , Usui splashed red colored water on his face.

"Oops. I was aiming for the flag" Oh. He didn't.

I swear I saw a vein pop on Igarashi's face as red colored water dripped from his forehead which he wiped away "Ahh. I didn't know we could splash water on each others faces"

And if I didn't know better , I would have run away. Because for the first time since I had met Usui I saw him grin. Not the happy one. An annoyed and sarcastic grin as his demon aura unleashed.

* * *

 **I am back! Sorta?**

 **I know I have been gone on an un-announced hiatus but it can't be considered hiatus because I don't update very often to say that eh?**

 **I sincerely apologize but I had been caught up in publishing and updating or making drafts for my original stories (as in not fanfics) on Wattpad. I would really really appreciate it if you go and check it out! I go by the same username.**

 **Do review!**

 **Till 32nd December!**

 **TBLAZE**


End file.
